Du gehörst mir
by Bali
Summary: Bulma ist die Bewohnerin eines Planeten, den die Saiyajins überfallen haben und sie wird zur Sklavin gemacht. Wo das alles endet?;))) Lest es!!!!! Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Du gehörst mir  
Diese Geschichte um die "Romanze" von Bulma und Vegeta ist ein bisschen anders. Diesmal ist Bulma eine Bewohnerin Balem`s, des silbernen Planetens, welchen die Saiyajins überfallen. Sie und ihre "Schwester", (Bulma ist die Ziehtochter des Königs von Balem) Prinzessin Kala und noch einige andere werden als Sklaven nach Vegeta-sei gebracht. Aber lest selbst...  
  
Teil 1 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch, ähnlich einer Explosion, ließ Bulma aus dem Schlaf fahren. Erschreckt und beinahe panisch sah sie sich um. In ihrem Schlafquartier herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit, nur ein kleiner Lichtschimmer der durch den Zelteingang fiel, warf ein wenig Licht auf ihre Umgebung.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
Eine ängstliche Stimme ertönte unter Bulmas Bettdecke. Die blonde Frau lächelte beruhigend. "Keine Angst, Kala. Ich werde mal nachsehen gehen. Und du bleibst brav hier und bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden?" Ihre sanfte Stimme bewirkte, dass sich die junge Frau wieder beruhigt in seine Kissen kuschelte.  
  
Bulma schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, horchte in die Dunkelheit und stand schließlich auf. Mit der Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Schwert und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff sie es. Sicher war sicher. Mit zittrigen Schritten ging sie auf den Zelteingang zu, als dieser plötzlich zur Seite gezogen wurde.  
  
Ein großer, kriegerisch aussehender Mann mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Bulma schluckte, dann glitt ihr das Schwert aus der Hand und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. "Wer sind sie?" fragte die junge Frau erschrocken und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festeren Klang zu verleihen. Ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert und auch der Rest ihres Körpers schrie danach einfach weg zu laufen. Doch fast instinktiv wusste sie, dass der fremde Krieger sie dann einfach töten würde. Auf der Stelle, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
"Ein Saiyajin," antwortete dieser schließlich einfach und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Bulma trat nervös einen Schritt zurück. "Saiyajin?" Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Etwa das Kriegervolk von dem mir Vater erst letztens erzählt hat? Die Planeten überfallen und die dortigen Bewohner einfach umbringen? Ein lautes Weinen beendete ihre Gedanken. "Kala!" zischte sie ängstlich, "Lass das. Hör auf zu heulen."  
  
Der Saiyajin hob eine Augenbraue und ging langsam auf die junge Frau im Bett zu. Ihr Weinen hörte sofort auf, und Kalas Gesichtsausdruck war nun eher trotzig als ängstlich. "Verschwinden sie, sie ungehobelter Bastard, oder mein Vater lässt ihnen bei lebendigen Leib die Haut abziehen!" Als er näher kam wurde sie jedoch unsicher. "Oder?" Ihre Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern, was der Krieger mit einem belustigten Schnauben (anscheinend sollte es ein Lachen darstellen) quittierte.  
  
"Zu deiner Information, kleine Prinzessin: Dein ehrenwerter Vater ist tot. Deine Mutter auch. Und der Rest der Bevölkerung auf diesem Planeten wird gerade ausgerottet."  
  
"Lügner!" schrie Kala aufgebracht. "Mein Vater lebt, er ist so stark, das er einem Irren wie dir einfach den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte! Nein, komm nicht näher, du widerwärtiges Monstrum..."  
  
Ohne auf ihr Zetern zu achten, packte er sie und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Der Saiyajin sah sich noch einmal in dem Zelt um und blickte dann Bulma, deren Gesicht einer steinernen Maske glich, tief in die Augen. "Und du, Weib, wirst auch mit zu unserem Planeten kommen!"  
  
*** Anm: Okay, das ist wirklich ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das zweite habe ich schon angefangen und wird auf jeden Fall länger, versprochen!!!;) Cucu, eure Bali 


	2. Bittere Erfahrungen

Teil 2 - Bittere Erfahrungen- +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++ +++  
  
*** Mit raschen Schritten lief der Oberkommandeur der dritten Einheit durch den Eingang der "Vegeta0724", einem riesigen Schlachtschiff mit Platz für mehrere tausend Mann. Sein Gesicht strahlte vollste Zufriedenheit aus. Dies war sein sechster großer Einsatz und ein voller Erfolg. Zur Zeit war er der Liebling des Königs und sein bester Gefolgsmann. Mit strategischen Geschick, Stärke und vor allem mit seinem Aussehen und Charme hatte er die Gunst des Königs erworben (Wird später näher erläutert...^^°).  
  
"Kommandant Agrion!" Eine ärgerliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich um. Eine ziemlich kleine, dafür aber muskulöse ältere Frau stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm. "Tahi? Ich habe keine Zeit, wir müssen alles für unsere Ankunft auf Vegeta-sei zurecht machen."  
  
"Warum habt ihr Gefangene genommen? Ich denke unser Auftrag war es, sie alle auszulöschen? Das waren die Worte des Königs, Kommandant, und auch ihr solltet euch ihm nicht unbedingt widersetzen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber diesmal schien es ihm ziemlich wichtig zu sein, diesmal KEINEN am Leben zu lassen." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Ob es vielleicht diese dumme Prophezeiung ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was."  
  
Agrion seufzte. "Wenn er sie sieht, kann er sie ja immer noch töten. Wenn nicht werde ich sie verkaufen, damit werden sie ihm und dem Prinzen ja wohl nicht schaden." Tahi musterte ihn. "Vielleicht könnt euch das ja leisten. Aber ihr solltet aufpassen nicht in Ungnade zu fallen. Hört auf meinen Rat, Agrion. Ich weiß wie das ist."  
*** "Wie wird das hier noch enden? Ich habe solche Angst..."  
  
Bulma seufzte resigniert. "Ich weiß es nicht, Kala. Mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken, sondern versuche einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Etwas anderes können wir in unserer jetzigen Lage auch nicht tun." Kala schniefte als Antwort, drehte sich zur Wand um und schwieg. Das war ihre Art mit Problemsituationen fertig zu werden.  
  
Die Frau mit den langen blauen Haaren sah sich nun ihre Zelle, anders konnte man den Raum wohl kaum nennen, etwas näher an. Es war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Eine (!!!) kleine Liege und ein Waschbecken waren die einzigen Accessoires. Na toll dachte sie sich. Nicht einmal eine Toilette...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines, unscheinbares Bild an der Wand. "Sieh mal, Kala," rief sie erstaunt. "Sagt dir das da irgendetwas?" Kala sah in die angegebene Richtung und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist ein Foto von Vegeta, dem König der Saiyajins." Sie schüttelte sich angewidert. "Er heißt wie der Planet auf dem sie Leben; Vegeta. Alle Könige heißen da Vegeta. Ist das nicht furchtbar langweilig? Und dahin bringen sie uns jetzt."  
  
Bulma sah ihre Schwester erstaunt an. "Vater hat mit dir über die Saiyajins gesprochen?" "Nein, aber in Geschichte hat mir mein Lehrer etwas über besondere, oder halt besonders gefährliche Völker erzählt." Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie sich an die Unterrichtsstunden mit ihrem Lieblingslehrer erinnerte. Bulma murmelte etwas unverständliches und grinste schief. An die Szene mit dem Lehrer konnte sie sich noch ziemlich gut erinnern. Als man die beiden auf frischer Tat ertappt und ihn für dieses "Vergehen" gehängt hatte. Kala sah mit ihren vierzehn Jahren vielleicht noch unschuldig aus, aber technisch gesehen war sie es schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Ohh, Bulma! Ich glaube, ich muss ganz dringend mal auf die Toilette." Sie sah sich mit ihren hellblauen Augen suchend in der Zelle um. "Scheiße," fluchte sie schließlich und begann auf und ab zu laufen. "Diese Wüstlinge denken noch nicht einmal daran, hier eine Toilette einzubauen. Fürchterlich."  
  
Ihre ältere Schwester sah ihr schweigend zu. Sie war inzwischen mehr als beunruhigt. Während Kala hier herumlief und pinkeln musste, wurde draußen wahrscheinlich um ihren Planeten gekämpft. Ob es stimmte was der Krieger gesagt hatte? Aber warum sollte er auch lügen? Die Saiyajins waren, den Worten ihres Vaters nach, ein sehr starkes Volk mit reiner Kämpfernatur. Es wäre durchaus möglich das sie... Bulma schüttelte sich und dachte nicht weiter. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie war kurz davor in ein riesiges, depressives Loch zu stürzen, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, wurde die Tür laut zischend geöffnet. "Nun meine Damen... ." Agrion blickte Bulma und Kala nacheinander zynisch lächelnd ins Gesicht. "Hiermit möchte ich verkünden, dass euer Planet ohne größere Gegenwehr eingenommen wurde. Die Bevölkerung existiert nicht mehr, außer ein paar besonders hübschen Exemplaren. Ihr, Prinzessin, und eure Schwester, seid nun aller Rechte beraubt und werdet euer weiteres Dasein als Sklavinnen auf Vegeta-sei fristen."  
  
"Als eure Sexsklavinnen vermute ich mal, Herr Saiyajin. Nicht wahr?," rief Bulma verärgert und war in diesem Moment wirklich versucht, dem Mann ins Gesicht zu springen und ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Doch dieser sah nun ehrlich überrascht aus. "Sexsklaven...?" Er starrte sie verständnislos an, bis sich seine Miene wieder verhärtete. "Natürlich nicht! Sex ist für uns nicht so wichtig. Wir leben und sterben für das Kämpfen, weil wir Krieger sind. Auch unsere Frauen. Unsere Sklavinnen sind dazu da, hübsch auszusehen, zu kochen... (Das Wort "kochen" sprach er mit sehr viel Nachdruck aus^^!) und alles sauber zu halten."  
  
"Auf Balem war die Sklaverei abgeschafft," zischte Kala wütend und funkelte ihn an. "Ihr seid Barbaren. Nein, schlimmer als das. Ihr seid Mörder!" Daraufhin musste Agrion lachen. "Natürlich sind wir Mörder, Prinzessin. Aber..," in seinen Augen glitzerte es gefährlich, "Uns macht das nichts aus. Wir haben keine Moral!"  
  
"Du..., du Schuft. Gemeiner Mistkerl. Das wird dir noch Leid tun, du elender... ." Agrion schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für euren Wutausbruch, Prinzessin. In dreiundzwanzig Stunden sind wir auf Vegeta-sei. Der König wird dann unser Raumschiff kontrollieren und ich rate euch beiden keine Faxen zu machen, denn er versteht nicht soviel Spaß wie ich." Er deutete an zu gehen und blickte dabei Bulma noch einmal kurz ins Gesicht. "Euch werde ich verkaufen, aber die Prinzessin bleibt bei mir."  
  
"Hey," schrie Bulma empört. "Ihr könnt mich doch nicht..."  
  
"Und ob ich kann. Ihr werdet mir bestimmt eine Menge einbringen. Sklaven, noch dazu hübsche Frauen ähnlicher Art wie wir Saiyajins, sind zur Zeit sehr beliebt und stehen hoch im Kurs." Agrion reagierte nicht auf Kalas Schluchzen, und auch Bulma aschfahles Gesicht weckte in ihm keine Gefühle. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür. "Wenn es soweit ist, sage ich euch Bescheid. Ihr müsst auch eure Kleider wechseln."  
  
"Raus!!!" schrie Bulma plötzlich und warf ihren Schuh nach ihm. Doch der prallte nur noch an der geschlossenen Tür ab und man hörte draußen auf dem Gang ein immer leiser werdendes Gelächter. 


End file.
